Onigiri in a Fruits Basket
by 3xThreat
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. I'm very excited. Tohru has admitted to Yuki that she likes him, and hopes that he likes her too, after what happened at the 'Secret Base.' Their seems to be something going wrong, even on their date, but Yuki and Tohru want
1. A Soap Opera Unfolds

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. In the manga, Tohru's eyes are brown, but in the anime, they are blue. I am going off the manga. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. This will probably be a Yukiru fan fiction, or a Yukyoru but I dunno yet. Thank you. -

_All thoughts are italicized_

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 1A Soap Opera Unfolds

Beep, beep, beep; the rude sound of an annoying alarm clock sounded, causing a pair of warm chocolate eyes to open slightly. Tohru Honda awoke on a seemingly normal Friday. It was the last school day before Spring Break. She moaned softly, closing her eyes for the brief, sweet moment of peace and quiet, and then opened them quickly as she threw off the fluffy pink covers of her bed. "Good Morning, Mom!" Tohru smiled, blowing a tuff of her bed head hair out of her eyes. She hurriedly changed into her school clothes, made her bed, brushed her teeth, you know, all that jazz.

Carefully she opened her door, making sure she didn't wake the slumbering Sohmas. _"What should I make today?"_ she thought. _"Hmm...rice, nimono, fish? That sounds good! I wonder if Yuki-kun has brought any veggies from the base to make soup with."_ On that last thought, Tohru had reached the kitchen. She grabbed her white apron decorated with mini strawberries and tied it into a bow around her waist.

Soon, the kitchen smelled of good home-cooking. The delicious smell wafted through the house, awakening one particular energetic Sohma. "Tohru-kun, my lovely little flower, I believe I smell breakfast! Am I correct?" Shigure Sohma eye's lit up animatedly. He felt very lively today, even more than usual if that was possible. "Yes, it's almost ready!" Tohru smiled. Shigure smiled and before walking out of the kitchen announced, "O, and Tohru, I will be in my study. Ah," he dramatically exclaimed, as Tohru seemed on the verge to speak, "Dear, Tohru, you needn't worry though, I will be here to eat the meal in which you spent your precious time on! Okay!" "Ano…hai…" she managed to whisper before he bolted out of the kitchen.

Tohru smiled fondly at the overly dramatic but kind writer. As she thought of his fast-talk and bouncy personality as he spoke about her cooking, she couldn't suppress the small giggle that was bubbling up inside her. Soon it became a regular laugh, her harmonic voice moving up a few notes and then down. "Honda-san?" a soft, kind voice asked. Tohru turned around, and found herself staring into gorgeous, amethyst eyes, eyes of which belonged to Yuki Sohma, "Prince" of the high school that Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, and she attended. He was smiling at her, his true smile, not the ones he gave at school. No, this smile directed to her would have made his fan club girls hate her even more, and love Yuki more. Tohru flushed a bit, noticing she hadn't said anything. _O my gosh! Have I been staring at him without saying a word!_ Her face deepened its pink tone. "Sumimasen, Yuki-kun! Ah! Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes!" "Eh? To--…Honda-san, there's no reason to be sorry. Would you mind getting me when it's ready? I'll be at **our** base." Yuki winked, only bringing back the pink tint to Tohru's cheeks. _"He's never said **our** base before…"_ she thought as Yuki waved and stepped out of the house.

Tohru continued to stir the soup for a couple more minutes. "Oi!" a gruff, but soft voice yelled. "Aahh!" she yelped, dropping the spoon. She looked up to see an orange-haired, amber-eyed teenager. "O, Kyo-kun! You surprised me." He picked up the spoon for her. "You're clumsy, you know. Be careful," he stated, picking up the rice and the fish platters and taking them to the already set table. "Arigatou, Kyo-kun!" she smiled, bringing over the soup bowl and nimono dish. Flushing a bit, Kyo returned the smile, which made Tohru even happier.

"Romance…" a voice whispered through the door. Kyo, madly blushing, grabbed the knob and threw the door open, revealing a snickering Shigure. "SHIGURE!" Kyo growled through clenched teeth, as he grabbed the dog's yukata. "Heh…," Shigure sighed, before Kyo thwacked him over the head with his fist, knocking him to the floor. "O, Tohru-kun!" the dog sobbed, scampering behind her. "Kyo-kun has hit me, but alas, the delicious scent of your food brought me back!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and put his cheek near hers, conjuring up a sad puppy dog face for Kyo. "KUSO HENTAI!" Kyo screamed, sautering over to sit by Shigure, whom had already plopped down to eat. Right as Tohru finished putting out all the plates, Shigure questioned her. "Maa, such a good meal shouldn't be wasted, but I wonder where Yuki is?" he asked, almost implying her to tell him where Yuki was or for Tohru to go find him. "O!" Tohru piped, "Let me go get him!"

Shigure smiled, chewing on the fish. This little "soap opera" would be interesting. He only wondered what the outcome would be; Yuki or Kyo? Or would Tohru actually pick another? He sat deep in thought as he glanced at Kyo. Only, the moment was not at the right time. Kyo saw Shigure and was suspicious. "What the hell do you want, kuso inu!" Kyo yelled. "Kyo! I'm shocked! To think that you would treat me that way? I--" Too late for the loud-mouthed dog, he was whacked once again. Kyo grunted as Shigure let out a single owwie, before clutching his hands over his head and falling to the ground.

Do you like it so far? Please review, they'll help me a lot. Once again this is my first fan fiction so be nice, lol. Thanks.


	2. Secret Base

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. In the manga, Tohru's eyes are brown, but in the anime, they are blue. I am going off the manga. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. This will probably be a Yukiru fan fiction, or a Yukyoru but I dunno yet. Thank you. -

_All thoughts are italicized_

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 2Secret Base

The sound of soft footsteps could be heard as Tohru made her way to the secret base. "Ne, Yuki-kun?" he heard her ask. "Honda-san! Arigatou gozaimasu for coming out here. I'm almost finished planting." Tohru's face lit up. "Really? What are you planting now, Yuki-kun?" She walked over to him and kneeled down beside the new plant. "It's a raspberry plant. I thought it would go great along with the other strawberry plants," Yuki smiled. Tohru nodded, a big grin plastered on her face. "I absolutely LOVE strawberries! Raspberries are delicious too! Oh, and blueberries, watermelon, bana--" she started, but didn't finish. Yuki had leaned close to her, his face only inches from hers. Tohru blushed brightly as he continued to come closer. His hand caressed her cheek as he placed a kiss on her forehead and was about to kiss her on the lips until he glanced at Tohru. Yuki blushed as he looked at her red face and stunned brown eyes.

"T-Tohru, I-I…arigatou…" he mumbled, face down. _"BAKA!" _Yuki's head screamed,_ "Baka, baka, baka! Tohru might not even like me! Why did I do this! Now we may not have such a friendly status anymore! Baka, ba--"_ he was stopped as he felt a warm hand on his chin. "_Tohru?"_ The hand lifted up his chin, allowing him to stare into his one-and-only's deep brown eyes. _"He called me Tohru…"_ she thought, smiling. Tohru lifted her other hand, and brushed it through his silvery locks, blushing madly the whole time. She too, began to lean in closer, her heart pounding like crazy. Doki, doki, doki! The sound of two beating hearts was heard to the two teens. Yuki, ecstatic that Tohru seemed to feel the same way, blindly rushed the moment and kissed her as he entwined his fingers with hers. With his other hand, he placed it behind her neck, therefore bringing her too close. POOF!

Tohru blushed hundreds of shades of red. Without him leaning on her, and her on him, she toppled over, still careful not to crush Yuki. She laced her arms around her body, softly laughing from the fact that Yuki had rushed in, his eyes happily dancing. The kiss that lasted no more than 3 seconds was enjoyable and passionate. She smiled, stifling her laughter, and looked at the blushing nezumi.

"_Heaven…,"_ Yuki thought, _"Yupp, that's where he was."_ Tohru's kiss made his day, maybe even his year! Passionate, sweet; all of Tohru was in that one brief kiss. It only tempted him to kiss her again, but he just decided to lay across from her and look at his perfect girl. POOF! Another poofing sound was heard as Yuki changed back. Tohru blushed, but continue to stare at his face. She wondered "How the rest of the day would turn out…would Shigure notice…?" A thought crossed her mind. "O, my gosh! Breakfast!" she yelped, rolling over to get to her feet and then checking her watch. _"Seven-thirty! I still have time. Eat breakfast in ten minutes then rush to school and be there before the bell rings at eight,"_ she planned, grabbing the picked carrots and strawberries baskets. _"Then again, I've been out here for ten minutes, are they worried? No, I was here with Yuki…"_ She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Yuki, whom already had dressed. Just by the simple gesture she calmed. "We'll have time," he smiled, taking the baskets from her hands. "Hai!" she replied, returning the smile.

Back at the house, Kyo and Shigure had almost finished the meal when Tohru burst in followed by Yuki. "Sumimasen, I took so long! Sumimasen!" she exclaimed bowing. "Tohru-kun, it's no problem, but may I ask what you were doing?" Shigure asked cunningly. At this remark, Kyo turned to her, interested in what she was doing with the 'kuso nezumi.' "O!" she exclaimed, flushing. "I--, I mean, the base, we--" "Honda-san was helping me. I hadn't finished picking, so she helped and then we came here," Yuki said, saving Tohru from her predicament. Tohru looked at Yuki, who in return, smiled warmly back at her.

"Ittekemasu!" three voices rang as they headed towards school. "Itterasshai!" Shigure responded. They were happily on their way to school, talking about random things like martial arts, cooking, or the joyous time they would have in Spring Break.

Yes I know, an awkward way to end, but please review! Thank you! If you have suggestions please tell me!


	3. Spring Break

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. In the manga, Tohru's eyes are brown, but in the anime, they are blue. I am going off the manga. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. This will probably be a Yukiru fan fiction, or a Yukyoru but I dunno yet. Thank you. -

_All thoughts are italicized_

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 3Spring Break

Riiing. The teen trio made it to their classrooms before the bell rang. Throughout the day they went to their individual classes. Time seemed to fly. Before they knew it, they were in their last class. "So I want to conclude," the teacher said slowly, almost taunting the students in their last few minutes of school, "that when you come back you will be expected to keep up your work, maintain your grades, etc. O and also…" Riiing-aliing-aliing! The final school bell rang, signaling to the students that it was time to go home. The students twitched slightly, awaiting the moment when they would be dismissed so that they could jump out of their desks eagerly and begin their Spring Break. "Well I won't be able to finish my lecture, but as my last word, have fun. Dismissed." Almost everyone jumped in the air in excitement.

"So, Tohru, what are you doing for break? We should get together one day," Uo told her, putting one arm around Tohru and one around Hana as they walked down the hall. "Yes, we should," Tohru replied happily. "Tohru…keep in touch. I'll take you up on your offer Uo, we should go shopping or something, all three of us…" Hana replied. "Tohru!" a bubbly voice exclaimed. "Huh?" Uo asked, letting go of Tohru and Hana's shoulders. Momiji, who had been looking through a window when he spotted Tohru, began running full-speed to Tohru and her friends. Tohru smiled, but then closed her eyes, waiting for the impact and then the poof, which would result in rabbit Momiji and a lot of questions. Momiji, luckily, skidded to a halt right in front of her. "Let's walk home together ok?" he smiled, waving bye to Tohru's friends and Tohru doing the same. "Shigure said we could hang out for a while at his place." He took her hand and led her to where Haru, Kyo, and Yuki were standing.

"Let's hit the road!" Momiji exclaimed. "Oh, Tohru, we're going to have so much fun over break! I can't wait till tomorrow! What do you…" The young boy blabbered on and on happily, while the girl next to him nodded and happily responded. The three others just lightly smiled at them. "…we stay? Would that be ok Tohru?" Momiji continued as Tohru nodded, "That isn't too much to cook?" "Cook!" Tohru exclaimed suddenly, surprising everyone as they all sweat dropped. In the shocked process she had catapulted her book bag in the air, and it came back down and landed on her head. She winced at the impact. "Honda-san?" Yuki asked, "Let's go home." Tohru moved her head back and forth. "Oh, no, oh, no! I've got to run to the grocery store, we're almost out of stuff! I'll see you all at the house," she yelled, as she ran the other way before any of the boys could object or put in a word.

Yes, I know this chapter is short, but I'm kinda in an inbetween writer's block zone. Hahaha, well hope you enjoy! Next chapter (semi Kyoru) will be up either today or tomorrow! I'm also working on a new story and will let you know when it's up and running. Thank you!


	4. In the Grocery Store

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. In the manga, Tohru's eyes are brown, but in the anime, they are blue. I am going off the manga. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. Yukiru. Thank you. -

_All thoughts are italicized_

**I'd like to thank yoo-hoo luver w.legs! Thank you SOOO much for your reviews, they help me get pumped up to write more! (Even if you may be the only one reading my story…BUT YOU'RE STILL AWESOME!)**

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 4In the Grocery Store

"Milk, eggs, bread…" Tohru whispered, counting off the things in her bag. "Now, for the chicken, steak, and shrimp." She pulled the grocery cart through one aisle and into another, and then stopped at the meat location. The brunette had eventually calmed down from her little shopping spazz attack; reason one because she was on her way to the store and there would be no more problems once she got the food, and reason two because people had started to gawk at her.

Tohru pulled into the dessert aisle and grabbed some things she thought she could make for Momiji tonight. "Finished," she said softly to herself. She reached into the cart for her bag and stopped, eyes wide. _"O, no! Did I ever pick it up back there!"_ she asked herself. She put her hands to her face, upset at herself. _"Ugh…I'm such a fool, Mom! What am I going to do now!"_ Someone nudged her on the shoulder and she heard the sound of the shopping cart going forward. She opened her eyes and brushed away the single tear of frustration that had begun its descent down her face. "Kyo-kun?" she asked, clearly excited. "Clumsy girl, you left your bag on the floor," he grunted. "A-arigatou, arigatou, Kyo-ku--" she started but was stopped as he put a finger to her lips. "Don't apologize, there's no need to, and don't waste your tears," he said with a slight grin as Tohru's eyes had begun to bead up with water. "No need to cry," he whispered handing Tohru her bag and patting her on the shoulder. _"Kyo-kun is so nice to me_ sniff,_"_ Tohru thought as they moved up in the check-out line. _"He's like the big brother I've always wanted, we're so close. I accept him and he accepts me_sniff_. I know I can tell him anything! I…can I even tell him how I feel about Yuki?"_

She was lost in thought as they neared the cash register. "Oi, Tohru!" Kyo's voice lightly yelled. She shook her head as if coming out of a daze and he lightly hit her head with his fist. "Wake up and help me, will ya?" he asked. "O, of course!" she replied, lifting the groceries out of the cart and handing them to him. Kyo then, put them on the conveyor belt. "Would you happen to have $10.00? I'll take care of the rest," he stated, getting out his wallet. "Oh no, I'd not be fulfilling my part if I didn't get the groceries! Besides, that's too much!" she protested. "No really Tohru, it's ok…All you'd need to pay is $10.00." After a couple of seconds debating and the cashier telling them to please hurry up, they decided to split the cost.

The sky had darkened since they had been in the grocery store, they observed, bags in hand. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kyo-kun, for coming out here to help. If not, I would have had to carry these all by myself," she sighed gratefully. She had gotten a lot of things. It would have taken her forever to transfer it to Shigure's house. "Well…then I guess it was a good thing you dropped your bag, Tohru. I or whoever would have come to get you would have been too late." "Ah! Then it was destiny?" she smiled up at him. He looked down at her, and since Tohru's smiles are contagious, he couldn't help but grin back. "Destiny…" he whispered to himself as they neared the house.

"We're home!" Tohru's voice rang out. "Ah! Welcome, welcome, welcome, Tohru and Kyo!" a voice sounded. Momiji ran into the hall along with Yuki and Haru. "Let me help you with that, Tohru! It looks kind of heavy." Momiji laughed when he saw Tohru attempting to wobble into the kitchen. Haru had gone in the kitchen to make sure Kyo didn't drop anything or to see if he needed help. That left Yuki and Momiji to help Tohru. "Arigatou gozaimasu…" she sighed. Her arms had been aching and she was glad when they left her with only the bread bag. "No problem, Honda-san," Yuki smiled. "We'll just put these in the kitchen, ok? We'll help you sort it later!" Momiji said before he bounded off.

Yuki began to follow when Tohru grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. "Yuki-kun," she stated. "Hai, Honda-san?" "Ano…back at the base…you, well…" she started, flushing a bit. Yuki's heart was out of control. _"This could go two ways,"_ he deliberated, _"Positive, or negative."_ "Ano…you called me Tohru and, ano, IthinkthatwasasignthatweweregettingclosertogetherandthekisstooandwellYukiIreallylikeyou!" she rushed out, sort of louder than she intended. She looked around but no one was there. _"They're all in the kitchen…"_she thought.

Yuki's heart was racing like crazy. Had she said what he hoped, even dreamed she would say? "To--, Honda-san, do you mean it?" he asked slowly. She looked up and smiled at him, her ever dazzling smile, "Yes Yuki, I mean it!" His heart fluttered. _"Yess! O, Tohru, I'm so glad, I love you with all my heart!_" Yuki thought. "Tohru, I--" "TOHRU! You brought banana pudding? O, Tohru, where are you! Let's make some, pleeeeaaaaassssee!" Momiji's voice pleaded from the kitchen. Yuki and Tohru exchanged fond looks as the usagi bounded from around the corner, holding the 'precious' mix of banana pudding. "Well, of course we can Momiji! I'm glad I brought something you like, that's what I was looking for," she smiled, heart still pounding but slowly calming down. Momiji's smile could have lit up the whole downstairs. "YYAAAYY!" Momiji squealed happily, running towards the kitchen, "Come on Tohru!" he yelled, stopping. Tohru kissed Yuki on the cheek, before she rushed into the hall, where Momiji grabbed her arm and escorted her into the kitchen.

Yuki was left in the hallway as the two bounded off. He had almost dropped all the groceries he carried in utter delight and surprise when Tohru kissed him on the cheek. He grinned happily as he walked into the kitchen to put the groceries up.

What do you think? There was kinda some fluff. In the next chapter, Yuki will admit his feelings for Tohru(in words). The next chapter may have some humor too….I'm not sure but I really hope you enjoy! Please review, they help me a lot!


	5. BANANAS

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. In the manga, Tohru's eyes are brown, but in the anime, they are blue. I am going off the manga. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. Yukiru. Thank you. -

_All thoughts are italicized_

Kyo and Tohru are going to have a 'sibling' relationship. I didn't steal it from anyone's story! Lots of stories have it in there, and I don't want to write Kyo being all upset! pout, lol

**I'd like to thank yoo-hoo luver w.legs! Thank you SOOO much for your reviews, they help me get pumped up to write more!**

**Silveryuki06 LOL, some words I knew but also there was a story with a translated guide up at the top, I got the rest from there, LOL! Thanks for your review! It means a lot! Haha, and your last review made me laugh, AND I DON'T THINK YOUR CRAZY, YUKI IS THE HOTTEST! 0.0 LOL**

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 5B-A-N-A-N-A-S

Yuki had just finished putting up all the groceries, with help from Tohru and Momiji, so he decided to go up to his room and finish his school writing project. Tohru and Momiji had told him that they would go get him when it was ready. Shigure was currently in his office, Kyo was on the roof, and Haru was watching T.V. "Hey, Tohru?" Momiji asked when they were finally opening the banana pudding package, "Can we make that fancy one? You, know, with the vanilla wafers and you put it in the oven?" Tohru laughed. "Hai, Momiji! It tastes the best when it's like that!" "Yay!" Momiji exclaimed. "Here," she handed him the spoon, "I'll pour the mix and the milk, ok? You stir," she smiled. "Aye, Aye, Cap'tin!" he responded.

Tohru was pouring the mix in and little quantities of milk, when Momiji hit the banana mix without the milk added and it flew up and onto Tohru's and his face. They laughed. They were having a good time in the kitchen making it, that time flew by. Soon, it was ready to be put into the oven. "What do you want to do while we're waiting Tohru?" Tohru shrugged. "We can…tell the others to come down in exactly 10 minutes," she smiled. "Ok," Momiji smiled, "I'll go tell Yuki and Shigure. Haru already knows," he said pointing to the 'cow-ch' potato watching T.V. He had been there ever since they finished putting up groceries. "Meet you back here in five!" he smiled. Tohru watched as he skipped into Shigure's office and sighed. She had wanted to talk to Yuki herself, but she also wanted to confide in Kyo about her relationship with him and Yuki, so she headed outside.

"Kyo?" she asked. No answer. She began climbing the ladder. Kyo heard movement and looked to where the sound was coming from. Tohru's head popped out and he relaxed, glad it wasn't the baka usagi coming to annoy him. "Oi, Tohru," he said softly. She smiled and hoisted herself onto the roof. For a while, they laid by each other and gazed at the sky. It was a mixture of many different purples and blues. It was very pretty with all the added twinkling stars. "The sky," Tohru whispered, "is very pretty tonight." Kyo looked at her. Tohru's gaze was still on the sky as she said, "You know, my mom and I would do this all the time. We'd go to a park and have a picnic in the evening, then play and hang out until it was dark like tonight. It was special, we'd lay in the grass and just appreciate them. We'd trace them," Tohru sighed as she brought her arm up to the sky and pointed at one star, then laced it with another and another. She brought her hand down. "I just made a cat," she smiled, facing him. "What?" Kyo asked loudly, sitting up, "You can't trace stars into cats! I…I don't see it anyway…" He looked away.

Tohru watched him for a while and then sat up with him. "It's 'cause you got to see it up here," she smiled, pointing to her head, "before you see it up there!" She looked at the sky again. He took in a breath as he turned to her. They sat in silence for a while. "Kyo?" she asked. "Hai?" "What…what is you relationship with me?" Kyo froze, flushing a bit. "You know, Tohru…I-I really am not sure. You've always been there for me, I do like you," he replied. Tohru turned to him, curious to what he was saying. "I just don't know how…" he sighed, as he put his head down. He loved Tohru so much, but he still didn't know. He just wanted to be close to her forever. Tohru scooted closer to him, "Kyo, I think of you as my nii-chan. The one I've always wanted. I trust you." She smiled. Kyo was a little sad, but was glad Tohru felt some close connection to him. "…And Yuki? He's your love, huh?" Tohru blushed, a bit startled, but agreed. "Yes," she said, putting her head on his shoulder, "I love Yuki very much. I think he feels the same, but I'm not sure." "He better! Or your nii-chan's going to beat him up!" Tohru looked at Kyo and gave him a huge grin. "Arigatou, Kyo-nii-san!"(is that how you'd say it? Lol) He smiled, then kissed his fist and playfully touched Tohru on the nose. She hugged his arm. "O, by the way, the pudding should be ready any minute now! You'll come down, right Kyo?" He nodded and she descended the ladder.

As she opened the door, she heard Momiji singing and yelling. She walked into the living room where Haru and Yuki were watching a music video and Momiji was dancing. "O, Tohru! Look! It's the best song to play right now!" Tohru looked at the screen. Gwen Stefani was dancing, the song, "HollaBack Girl"(radio version) had just begun. Beeep. Beeep. The oven was ready and Tohru left the room to go get the pudding.

Back in the living room, Momiji was singing. "Oooo! This my PUDDING! This my PUDDING!" Tohru came in the living room with three bowls. Momiji now pointed to his pudding when that part of the song came on. Soon enough, Shigure and Kyo came inside to eat the pudding and to see what the racket was. Tohru went in the kitchen and out to get bowls for Kyo, Shigure, and herself. They all began to watch Momiji dancing and making a fool of himself. "Oooo, this my pudding. LET ME HEAR YOU SAY this pudding is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S! This pudding is BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S! This," he pointed to Haru who said in a monotone, "Pudding…" "IS BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Momiji continued. "This pudding is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

Finally, the song ended and Momiji bowed, rewarding himself by spooning the pudding in his mouth. Everyone sweat dropped, except for Tohru who sweat dropped and clapped and Shigure, who just busted out laughing. After his laughing died down and everyone finished the pudding, (Momiji had a huge second helping) Momiji and Haru left. Everyone decided to go to bed. Tohru was the last to go up and as she opened her bedroom door, someone grabbed her hand. She almost let out a surprised squeal, but a finger was placed on her lips softly. "May I go in?" the person asked. It was very dark, but Tohru recognized it to be Yuki. "Hai, Yuki-kun." They went in her room and Tohru closed the door. "Yuki-ku--" she began, but was cut off. "Yuki," he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you Honda-san, I love you, Tohru," he whispered kissing her lips. This time, though, he didn't get too close so he wouldn't transform. _"He feels the same way!"_ Tohru thought. _"I'm so happy!"_ Every time he called her Tohru, her heart fluttered a mile. And every time he kissed her…

Tohru hugged him tightly when he broke the kiss. POOF! Tohru held the nezumi in her hands and nuzzled against his face, to Yuki's delight. Then she got up and brought Yuki to his room. "Good night Yuki, I love you," she smiled, rubbing the nezumi's head. "I love you too Hon--" he started but was stopped when Tohru put a finger to her lips. "Tohru." He smiled,(do rats smile?) and repeated himself. "Goodnight, Tohru." With that, she let Yuki enter his room and she went off to hers. Tohru peacefully slept that night, think of Yuki and what the day would hold tomorrow.

This is my longest chapter ever!(So far) LOL. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you!


	6. A Little Out of It

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. Yukiru. Thank you. -

_All thoughts are italicized_

**Reviews: _(thank you, thank you, thank you! lol)_**

**Silveryuki06: Thank you so much! Yes, Yuki is the hottest, hahha! You love my story…YAY! LOL. And ya, the necklace thing make is mysterious, if it revealed to much it might reveal what's gonna happen.**

**Yoohoo luver.wlegs: THANK YOOUU! LOL, hahah, ya, I was like, 'Hmm…banana pudding…yummm…" hahaha. The cow-ch potato was supposed to be a funny/cute thing too, so I'm glad you pointed it out! I'm glad you like it! -**

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: I update…YAY, LOL.**

**Anime59: Thank you! Hope you like!**

**Maidenofthemist89: WOW, thank you! I feel mucho special, LOL. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Aria's star: Thank you, I try to throw in the cuteness, hahaha.**

**Mist's Child: Thanks! Yay, u like, u like! Lol!**

**KagomeGirl21: YAY, kawaii compliment! Haha, thanks!**

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, I'M REALLY EXCITED AND SUPER PUMPED! By the way, Happy belated 4th of July!

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 6A Little Out of It

There was no buzzing alarm clock to awake three of the teen occupants in Shigure's house. Only the birds served to be any sound disrupting the peace; but then again, were they disrupting it or making the atmosphere seem more peaceful and carefree? One brunette made her way through the house, careful to stay quiet. Her hair was tied into two pigtails; she wore a pastel pink blouse with jean shorts and sandals. She began to browse the things in the fridge that she could make for breakfast. When she found all the ingredients, she began to work her cooking magic.

Like every morning, the air around the house began to smell heavenly. "Oi, Tohru!" Tohru turned around from breakfast. "Kyo! Good Morning!" "I'm guessing that the kuso nezumi isn't up!" Tohru smiled slightly. "Well, Kyo, he's never been a morning person…" At that moment Yuki made his grand entrance. He looked a mess. His hair was ruffled, and it looked like he just threw his clothes on. The two top rows of buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, due to the fact that he buttoned some of them in the wrong holes. Anyone could tell that he was completely out of it and still half-asleep. Kyo gawked at him like he was insane. He noticed movement beside him and turned to Tohru. Her head was down and her arms were around her shaking body. Kyo's first instinct was that something was wrong. His heart seemed to stop, and even Yuki, who was still half-asleep, went to stand by Kyo. "Tohru!" Kyo asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She continued to shake, but looked up at Kyo.

He was relieved. A huge grin was plastered on her face, and her eyes were watering from containing her laughter. Yuki, noting that all tension was released in the air, let his head slump on Kyo's shoulder in exhaustion. Kyo immediately stiffened. "Hahahahahah!" Tohru exclaimed, finally releasing the laughter that had bubbled up inside her. "DAMMIT, WAKE UP!" he yelled, pushing the nezumi forcefully off his shoulder. Yuki hit him back, then stumbled out of the kitchen. The onigiri giggled again. Kyo shook his head fondly at her as she approached Yuki. When she was completely out of the kitchen, he finished up breakfast by putting the food on the plates and setting them on the table. Kyo then began to eat, Shigure joining him seconds after. "Tohru…?" "With Yuki," the neko answered. Silence. "And you're--" "Yes…I'm ok, I think. It had hurt at first…but…" Kyo didn't continue. Shigure's nature normally would have taken this moment for humor, but one look at Kyo's amber eyes would have warned you to stay in silence. _"So…she's picked Yuki…things should get very interesting, especially when Akito gets involved,"_ Shigure thought as he ate.

Tohru smiled as she gazed up into Yuki's amethyst eyes. His eye's were half-closed. _"How can he stay half-asleep?"_ she asked herself. She brushed a hand through his silver hair, then balanced up on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. His eyes immediately focused as he closed them and enjoyed her kiss. She pulled away and looked up at him. He was grinning back at her. "Good morning sleepy head," she whispered, quickly kissing him again. "Good morning Princess Tohru." She flushed lightly at the thought of being Yuki's princess and that their conversation yesterday truly got to him. He now will call her Tohru. She smiled brightly at that thought. "Yuki…" she started, "Haha, you look a mess." He looked behind him into the mirror. An amused grin spread across his features. "I do look horrible," he announced. "Anyone could have told you that, my Prince," she smiled. He flushed a bit, but began unbuttoning his shirt to put the buttons in the correct places. "Let me help you," Tohru laughed. As she buttoned the last button she looked up at his face. O, how she felt so drawn to his gorgeous amethyst eyes and his warm luscious lips…

They gasped for air as they broke their long kiss. They exchanged smiles, then Yuki asked, "Well, shall I now have the honor of escorting you to the kitchen, Princess?" He held out his arm to her. Her eyes danced happily as she took his arm. "I would be delighted if you would." They entered the kitchen, arm in arm. Shigure was drawn out of his thoughts of Akito, to see the couple walking towards them. "Ah, you're both here! Tohru, like always, your cooking is delicious. Hurry and sit down before it gets cold," Shigure said playfully. Tohru took a seat by Kyo and Yuki sat next to her.

When they had finished their meal, Kyo announced, "I'm going to Shishou's today. I'm planning on training a bit more this week. I'll see you all later." He grabbed his bag and was about to head out the door when a hand stopped him. He turned around to see Tohru's face intently watching him. "You'll come back?" she asked. His features were carved in utter surprise. "Tohru…I…" He tapped her lightly on the head. "Of course, little sister," he whispered lovingly in her ear, so that the two at the table had to really try to hear them. Tohru smiled. "I'm off now!" he said as he walked out the door. Tohru then took her place back at the table.

They ate in peace. Well, except for a little chit chat and Mit-chan stopping by to yell at Shigure. "Excuse me," Shigure sighed as he left the table to go to his study. The two left at the table sighed, it would be another day of Mit-chan's blood curling screaming. Yuki scooted next to Tohru. "Hey, Yuki," she smiled after he kissed her. "Tohru, today…ano, will you go on a date with me? Like, a real one, since, you know, we've announced how we feel about each other…Besides, we won't have to endure Mit-chan's screa--" Tohru gave Yuki a sweet little kiss on his cheek. "I'd love to! Where?" she exclaimed happily. He smiled at her. "How about that new café? The one near the lake?" Tohru nodded in agreement. "Ok, we should leave the house around 11:30. It's 9:00 right now…" "I'll meet you down here at 11:30," she grinned. "Yea," Yuki whispered to himself as Tohru ran upstairs, "Our date…"

Hope you liked! I think the next chapter will be posted no later than the 8th! It will have lots of Yukiru fluff! LOL, YAY!


	7. A Different Story

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. Yukiru. Thank you. -

_All thoughts are italicized_

**Reviews: _(thank you, thank you, thank you! lol)_**

**Silveryuki06: OMG, I know! LOL, Yuki's shirt….HAHA! Yuki and Kyo are one pair of fighting fools, even when Yuki's ½ asleep! Yuki's no fool..haha! Thanks for reviewing! YAY!**

**Anime59: I'm sorry, they WILL go on a date, and YAY, can't wait to finish that one up, LOL. Actually, this chapter is more a Tohru and friends thing. As I began to write it, the small friends part I was planning on writing became a HUGE CHAPTER. LOL, but the dat will go into progress in Chapter 8! Sorry:/**

**Maidenofthemist89: Mwahaha! I got it up before the ninth, haha! Yuki is a HOTTI! LOL, thanks for reading!**

**Mist's Child: Ok, I'll make SHigure more comical/annoying, I didn't know I had him out of character. He's serious sometimes too, but I guess I can throw in some stuff, I don't want to make him too obnoxious though. Thanks for reading!**

**Luna Eesha: Thanks for reviewing! I agree, Kyo is cuter than Haru. I'm glad you thought it was funny, that was my goal for the chapter! And thanks for pointing out the translation thing. I will do that from now on, haha! Keep reading, thank you! -**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 7A Different Story

Tohru turned the knob on the side of the bath. The lukewarm, clear water began to gush out of the faucet. She only had an hour left to get ready. She had been checking the things in the fridge, when she noticed they were out of olive oil and salt. Tohru had forgotten to get it when she had been shopping with Kyo. There had been so much to purchase, it just drifted out of her mind. She had assured Yuki and Shigure that they didn't need to come, she was only going to the small place where Uo worked and was only getting two things. They agreed and she left. When she got to the store, Hana had been visiting Uo, so she chatted for a while.

They ended up going to the bakery across the street. A waitress seated them and another asked for their order. "Coffee and a powdered donut for me!" Uo replied. "I'd like some peach tea with a biscuit and a sugar-cinnamon pretzel. Please bring a selection of jams for the biscuit," Hana asserted. For being a snack-loving young lady, Hana was still fit and skinny. "And you, Miss?" the waiter asked politely. "O! Ano…a—IIE, WAIT!" Tohru exclaimed. "Ano…just an iced lemonade, arigatou." The waitress shuffled off. "What's up Tohru?" Uo asked. "Yuki! We're going on a real date today, I can't eat, I--!" She put her hands on her mouth and blushed. Her friends gawked at her, "You and the Prince are a couple?" Uo asked. Hana stared at her, a slight smile beginning to form on her lips. Tohru removed her hands from her mouth and placed them on her lap. "Yes, I love Yuki very much." Uo smiled, "Tohru beat us to it, Hana! She has a boyfriend." Tohru and Uo both looked at her. Hana was smiling and she scooted near Tohru. "His electric signals are giving off major love signs, he really loves you. And yours…are the same." She hugged Tohru.

As they parted and Uo took her turn in hugging her friend, Hana smiled, overjoyed for Tohru. Suddenly, an electric signal flashed through her mind, changing her happy mood. She gasped, and whispered softly, "Kyo…" Uo, though, heard her. "Yea, Tohru! How's Kyon?" Tohru's eyes widened, "I think he's ok with it. He's my nii-san!" She smiled as Hana and Uo looked at her. She told them as if he were happy and ok with it all, but Hana's signals told a different story. Her mind began to form the image of Kyo and his feelings expressed on the topic. _A young, heart-broken teenager sat at a dojo. His skills were amazing, but his people skills weren't. In time, he had grown to love and open up to a certain bubbly brunette, who in turn, loved him back, but not in the way he expected. He was happy his secret was accepted, he was overjoyed that he would spend time with her still, and her not leave due to his…his curse._ Although Hana didn't understand this part, she felt it had something to due with the Sohmas' entire family. Kyo's feelings seemed…mixed. "Here's you're order," she heard the waitress say before she zoned out into Kyo's story. _He was her nii-san now. But to see her kiss another…he had to leave. He came to the dojo to stay away, to stay away as he had practiced his whole life._

Before she knew it, Hana's eyes began to water. _"What! Why…why am I crying? Am I really that emotional?"_ she thought. The tears weren't on the verge to spill out, but you could see them in her eyes. She turned the other way so no one would see. _"I'm so pathetic! Don't look at me!"_ Her head hurt as she heard Kyo's voice over and over in her head. Then his scream…'DON'T LOOK AT ME!' The same words she had just spoken. It had been raining that day…that day that he… The image blacked out, but the voices of Kyo, and others, were piling up in her head, like when she was young. It pounded in her head and hurt like murder. _"STOP! Go away!"_ she cried silently, the pain making the tears run down her face. Uo and Tohru had been conversing until Hana jerked her head away from them. She had begun to shake when Tohru spoke up. "Hana-chan?" Tohru asked, placing a hand on her friend's hand. Uo watched her, eyes filled with concern. A single crystal tear fell on Tohru's hand. Tohru gasped, about to speak again, but Hana sucked up the tears and softly brushed Tohru's hand away. "I'm fine, Tohru." She controlled her voice well, it showed no hint of pain, anger, or sorrow. Her hand shook a bit as she sipped her tea.

After moments of silence, she brushed off her thoughts and smiled. "I'm sorry Tohru, Uo. By the way…when and where is your date with Yuki?" Tohru's face lit up. "O! Well, we're going to leave the house at 11:30, and we're going to that new café by the lake!" "That one, huh?" Uo asked, "It's supposed to be super romantic there, Tohru." Uo laughed at her friend's blush. "Well Tohru, I hope you have fun, but will you have enough time to get ready?" "Ano? What do you mean, Hana-chan?" "Maaa," Hana began, "lost track of time, Tohru?" Hana smiled, then pointing to the clock on the wall, said calmly, "It's ten till ten-fifteen." Tohru went into super-shock mode. "IIE! I'll be late! SUMIMASEN, BUT I MUST LEAVE!" Before they knew it, they saw her running down the road, grocery bag and purse in hand.

"Hana, really…what happened! Are you ok now?" Uo asked worriedly. "Voices…came back, and Kyo…is saddened, but Tohru doesn't see that…" A wave of concern washed over Uo's features, for Hana, Kyo, and Tohru and Yuki's relationship. _"How will this turn out…?"_ Uo thought as Hana and she were left in silence, sipping their drinks and eating their snacks.

Tohru sighed as she swirled her finger through the soothing warmth of the water. Hana had seemed…so enclosed. So far away… Before she turned off the faucet, she poured in bath bubbles. Then, Tohru slipped into the bath, thinking hard. The warm steam emitting from the bath water and bubbles smelled of lavender, a lavender smell that could soothe the mind, body, and soul.

Did you like it? I'm sorry, I know I promised for Yuki and Tohru to have their date in this chapter, but the next chapter will come soon. I had been writing a small story with Tohru's friends in it, to fill up time, but it ended up becoming a HUGE CHAPTER. I'm very sorry, this is officially my longest chapter though and I didn't want to make it longer so…the Yukiru fluff will be packed in the next chapter, pinky swear! By the way, I've heard of KyoxHana, KyoxArisa, and KyoxKagura stories. I thought I would reference Kyo being with someone. This chapter is more of a KyoxHana reference but tell me what you think. Should I pair Kyo up with someone, and if so who? It would only be a reference though, not a big thing, just so he wouldn't be lonely when Yuki is with Tohru, etc. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	8. Our Own Romance

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. Yukiru. Thank you. -

_All thoughts are italicized_

**Reviews: _(thank you, thank you, thank you! Lol, REVIEWS ROCK!)_**

**Silveryuki06: Did u really cry? LOL. Thanks for the compliment. I incorporated some stuff from the manga/anime into that whole Kyo feelings thing. I don't know I just got so into it…and it made me sad too, lol. But YUKI shall prevail! LOL, I 3 Yuki!**

**Maidenofthemist89: HAHAHAHA! LOL, that's awesome that that's your nickname! Heh, I'll make no promises that it'll be up by tomorrow, but I'm hoping! Thanks for reading!**

**Luna Eesha: Haha! Her name is Arisa and no prob on the shout outs, lol. I just want to show everyone my thanks by shoutin out! -, lol! Thanks for reviewing, YAY!**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Ne Hey(sometimes can be used as "right")

Inudog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 8Our Own Romance

Yuki sat in his room, also deep in thought. A small bouquet of flowers lay on the side of the bed. Yuki had never been on a date, well, besides going to the Secret Base with Tohru but this was supposed to be romantic. He sighed. He was wearing a silky, white, long-sleeved shirt with slim black jeans. It was ten till eleven thirty. He might as well head downstairs. He grabbed the small rose bouquet and walked down the steps. "Hmm?" Shigure asked playfully as he saw Yuki pass his study. "You look nice, Yuki, where are you going?" Yuki flushed slightly. "T-Tohru and I are going out today," he replied calmly as he hid the roses behind his back. "Where, Yuki? Ah…as a date?" Shigure implied, coming out of his study to stand in front of Yuki. The nezumi nodded. Shigure smirked, "Have fun." The simple words emitted from his mouth startled Yuki, who would have expected Shigure to make fun of him or take this moment to say something perverted.

Shigure's smirk faded as he busted out a huge smile and whispered teasingly in his ear, "Don't damage our little flower, Yuki." Yuki looked questioningly at Shigure, who winked. Yuki gasped, flushing. "HENTAI INU!" he yelled, bopping the dog on the head with the hand that held the roses. _"_sigh_Spoke too soon…"_ Yuki thought. A few petals fell to the floor when they made contact with Shigure's head. "Iie! Ugh, look what you made me do baka hentai." Shigure rubbed his head, "Augh…I'm always getting hit," he sighed. "If you didn't act like such a baka I wouldn't do it as **often,**" Yuki told him, while he outlined the rose petals in the bouquet, making sure all the roses looked good. Shigure looked up, "Ah…roses? Why thank you Yuki, you're so kind," he said happily, reaching out for the bouquet. Yuki glared at him, stopping the playful dog in his tracks. "Anoo…Just kidding," he laughed nervously in a sing song tone, while he flailed his arms to the side. "They're for Tohru," Shigure smiled as he waved good-bye to Yuki and disappeared into his office. Yuki sighed, and then sat on the couch.

Upstairs, Tohru was just about ready. She was wearing the pastel yellow ribbon Yuki gave her, a light pink sundress (like in the cover of the 1st anime, that's what she's wearing, LOL), and white sandals. She skipped down the stairs to where Yuki was waiting for her. "I'm ready!" she smiled. Yuki's eyes widened. She was dazzling. She wasn't wearing anything extravagant, but she looked very cute in the sundress she wore. "Ne, T-T-Tohru," he smiled, handing her the roses. "Ah! They're gorgeous!" she exclaimed, cradling them in her arms. "Not as lovely as you though," Yuki told her. Tohru flushed, then laced her free arm through his and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Yuki," she smiled gratefully.

"Ittekimasu!" two voices rang happily. "Itterasshai," Shigure replied, waving goodbye. The two lovers walked past a couple streets to get to their destination: a lovely romantic café by the lake. As they walked by, onlookers gazed up at them. Kids pointed happily, adults smiled and hugged their loved ones, and teenagers, especially the teenage girls, drooled and shot angry looks at the couple. Yuki and Tohru were laughing happily when they arrived at the front of the café. "Ahh!" Tohru sighed happily, "It's like a fairytale!" Yuki smiled at her, her mouth was open in a wide grin and she squeezed his hand as she guided him towards the building. In a way, it was like a fairy tale. It looked like a mini castle, made of white stone with two turrets sticking out at the sides. The stained-glass windows were heart-shaped, and very ornate. The huge double-doors were very intricate: the glass carved and the colors and golden handles. In two words, as Tohru put it, it could all be described as a fairy tale.

A waitress in a cute pink uniform came up to greet and seat them. They were taken to a beautiful room. The tables were spread out, so as not to bother in other's romance and Tohru and Yuki luckily got a table right near a balcony that overviewed the lake. The walls around the balcony were glass, so the sun was visible and its warm rays showered the couples in light. Couples were free to stand out on the balcony and admire the lake. "Arigatou," Tohru and Yuki said to the waitress, who addressed herself as Yumi. She asked for their drinks. "One special, with two straws," Yuki smiled. It seemed that Yumi, who was taken aback by Yuki's beauty, almost swooned when he smiled, even though he was directing it to Tohru. "Hai!" she cried out louder than she intended, a little embarrassed at her swooning act. Tohru giggled as Yumi sped off. "What's funny, Tohru?" Yuki asked, grabbing her hand. "Hmm…the way girls act around you Yuki. Even…," she said in innocent lust as she scooted her chair closer to him. "me…" she whispered in his ear before she leaned in to kiss him. Yuki had flushed slightly when she said the first sentence but by the time her face had been right by his, his heart was beating madly and his flush was deepening its tint. Then she kissed him. Yuki loved it when she kissed him, and when he kissed her. Tohru broke away from the kiss, her eyes closed, her mouth still puckered in a small pout from when they kissed. When she relaxed her mouth and opened her eyes, she saw Yuki flushing, but smiling radiantly. This made her blush along with him. _"O, and did he look radiant!"_ Tohru thought. The rays from the sun were highlighting one side of his face, forming a half halo. Yuki noticed this on Tohru too, because he leaned over and kissed her forehead, asking, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, Princess Tohru?" Tohru's blush deepened, but she nuzzled up to Yuki as close as she could without bringing on the curse. "Iie, Yuki, because you were there to catch me in your arms," she whispered to him, squeezing his hand.

By this time, Yumi, who had regained her composure, came with the drink order. "One special for a lovesick couple," she smiled. Tohru and Yuki blushed deeply and parted away from each other. Yumi laughed, "Hey, don't worry, it's cute." She winked and blew an air kiss at them, then, before she skipped off to another table, said, "I'll be back later!" Tohru and Yuki were still blushing even after she left. Sheepishly, he reached for Tohru's hand and she took it. They looked at each other's red faces and laughed. "Well, here's the special," Yuki grinned. Tohru took one straw and Yuki took another as they began to sip the large smoothie drink. A slight pink tint washed over Tohru's face as she glanced up at Yuki sharing the drink with her. She sipped more and then her face lit up. "YUKI! Its strawberries!" she exclaimed. Yuki was taken aback. Plus, some of the people there were staring at her. "Eh?" she said before her whole face turned red. Yuki began to tremble. "Ano?" she asked him, "Ne, Yuki? Are you o--" His shaking became laughter.

Tohru's face brightened and she smiled. It was so nice to hear him laugh, a delicacy she didn't hear often. Well, until last Friday, that is. "O, Tohru, I love you! You make me laugh! Hahah!" he laughed, holding his sides, so he would calm down. Eventually he did, and their chatting topics ranged from school, to the Secret Base. After they had finished their huge drink, Yumi came to take it up and they each ordered a small salad. Tohru and Yuki continued to chat throughout their date. When Yuki asked for the check, Tohru stood up. "Tohru?" Yuki asked. "She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure the chair was in-between them, and murmured, "Let's go out o the balcony, Yuki? Please?" He grabbed the hand that was on his right and spun around off his chair to face her. Then, he kissed her hand and began to walk to the balcony.

Tohru smiled happily as he escorted her to the balcony. _"I'm so lucky!"_ she exclaimed in her head, _"I love Yuki so much! He means so much to me."_ They walked out on the balcony. "The lake is gorgeous," Tohru stated softly. Yuki smiled at her, nodding. It happened again. Tohru was once again drawn to his amethyst eyes, drowning in their gaze, melting in their loving warmth. The same was happening to Yuki as he leaned in for a kiss…

The surprise of drizzling raindrops broke their kiss this time. "Ano?" Yuki asked. Tohru held out her hand. She felt the soft patter of small wet raindrops on her palm. "It's raining…but the news didn't mention anything about--" Yuki silenced her with a quick kiss. "Tohru, we should head back, it might get worse." Tohru nodded. Sure enough, they had only walked down a few blocks when the rain began to pound down on them. They were only at the park; it would take them a couple more minutes to get back home. Yuki coughed slightly. "Yuki?" she asked worriedly. BOOM! "AAUGH?" Tohru yelped jumping in the air, startling Yuki. Her feet barely hit the ground when her ankle buckled and she stumbled on the wetness of it. "Augh!" she cried as she slipped backwards. "TOHRU?" Yuki reached for her hand as she began slipping away from him. His fingers entwined with hers and, since gravity is evil and they were standing on a hill above the park, they toppled down together. "AAugh? Yuki!" she sobbed, as she attempted to hang on to him despite the fact that they were rolling quickly down the hill. Yuki gasped as a tree came into view. He tugged on Tohru's arm as they were rolling along the ground and brought her close. He embraced her before they collided…

THUD! POOF! "Ow," Tohru sobbed, reaching down to her ankle. "Ano…Yuki?" She gasped. "Yuki? YUKI?" she yelled, searching threw his clothes. She finally found him up against the tree. The nezumi seemed unconscious, so she picked him up and shook the small body carefully. "Yuki? Yuki!" POOF! "AAUGH! YUKI!" she blushed a thousand shades; they were both on their knees. She was still holding him, but he transformed…so…. Tohru tried not to think about it. "Ano?" she heard a soft voice ask. Yuki's eye's opened. "Yuki! Sumimasen, but I hate thunder! It scares me, ano… Sumimasen!" "Tohru…" He looked at her blushing face and realized the situation they were in. "SUMIMASEN, TOHRU!" he yelped as she turned around so he would have some privacy while changing.

She tried to stand but her knees buckled, "Ah!" She splashed in the muddy rain water. "Tohru!" Yuki exclaimed. He laughed. "This is one mess right after the other, are you ok?" He leaned over her, concern in his purple eyes. Tohru blushed. He was so concerned he was almost on top of her. "Yuki! Your shirt! Your shirt will be ruined in the rain! It isn't even buttoned, you'll catch a cold!" He just smiled at her, shielding her from the rain. She sighed softly. She balanced herself up on her hands and kissed him. They parted after a few seconds. BOOM! "AUGH!" Tohru cried in super-shock mode. Yuki only laughed again. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it, but wasn't able to stand. "We'll have to call Hatori later," he commented. "But for now…"he stated, a lustful glint in his eye. "Eh!" Tohru asked. He grabbed her back and reached under her knees to hoist her up. "O, Yuki! No, I'm too heavy, I…" He gave her an its-ok look. She smiled, and rested her head against his chest.

He was careful to not wake her, or not to hold her too close. He smiled. His angel had fallen asleep in his arms. When he got to the house he took her upstairs to her room. It was jammed; he couldn't open it with one arm, but he didn't want to disrupt Tohru's sleep. He took her to his room and let her lay in his bed. After he had changed into dry clothes, he checked on her. Still asleep. She was soaking wet though…would she catch a cold? Should he… He blushed furiously. _"BAD THOUGHTS!"_ he screamed in his head. He grabbed a beach towel and put it over her, then a normal blanket. Before he left his room, he kissed her on the forehead. "Have a good nap, Tohru." Then he turned off the lights and shut the door.

MWAHAHAHA! I FINISHED! LOL! Now, the next chapter will most likely be up on Saturday or Sunday. Man, my chapters get longer and longer… Please review! I hope you liked!


	9. The Doctor Is In

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. Yukiru. Thank you. -

_All thoughts are italicized_

**Reviews: _(thank you, thank you, thank you! Lol, REVIEWS ROCK!)_**

**Aria's star: Hmm..maybe, lol, you have to read to find out, lol! Thanks for the compliment!**

**Maidenofthemist89: Thank you! LOL, as long as u bring him back…LOL, yupp!**

**Kairen Goddess of the Night: LOL, thank you! Mwhaha, Yuki and Tohru are in for lots, lol! Ya, I really think Kyo needs someone… Thank you for reading my fic!**

**Silveryuki06: Hnn, yuki into shigure…0.0 LOL. **

**U really like the line? YAY, thank you! LOL, I was hoping it wasn't too…I dunno, weird, but I'm glad u liked! Ya, I give you permission to use it, but please give da credit to me (and mention my story name! LOL, mwaha!)! YAYY, lol, but you really need to update, ur story is awesome!**

**Yoo-hoo luver.wlegs: O, no prob. I had hoped you didnt just leave...LOL. Thanks for coming back! happy dance Ya, Kyo…lol, thanks for not likin, but lovin! Haha! O, and who do u think Kyo should b with? Hana, Uo, or Kagura? I'm taking a poll.**

**Inuyashafaneva: YAY, a new face (well…screename…)! LOL, I'm glad you liked! Who do u think Kyo should b with? Hana, Uo, or Kagura? I'm taking a poll.**

**Luna Eesha: O, um…goldfish memory? LOL, jk! Ya, Kyo is cute, but Yuki is awesomester! LOL, well, keep reading plz! -**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Ne Hey(sometimes can be used as "right")

Inudog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 9The Doctor Is In

"KUSO NEZUMI!" "BAKA NEKO!" Tohru awoke to the sounds of people yelling at each other. She sighed. _"Not again…"_ Slowly, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. All the sudden, Tohru gasped. She looked at her surroundings. _"Yuki's bedroom…?"_ The first thought that came to her mind made her blush furiously. _"THAT CAN'T BE IT, TOHRU!"_ She shivered. "Oh!" Now she remembered. Yuki was carrying her home; he must have brought her in here. She was kind of cold… Tohru threw the blanket off her. She was wearing the dress she wore earlier, and it was damp from being wet. "Oh no!" Tohru cried, as she tried to slide off the bed. "Oof!" she yelped as she fell. She ended up kneeling by the bedside. "Iie! Yuki's bed sheets are all dirty!" Tohru attempted to rub the dirt off the sheets. "They're all muddy, and wet!" She leaned on the bed to stand, but then winced when she put pressure on her right foot. "Heh…I guess I'll have to limp then!" Tohru sighed half-heartedly as she sweat-dropped.

"BAKA!" "I'M NOT A BAKA! LEAVE ME ALONE KUSO NEKO!" "TOHRU'S HURT BECAUSE OF YOU, KUSO RAT!" "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" "Stop…" Both Kyo and Yuki turned around to see Tohru on the stairs. "Please, stop fighting…" Tohru cried softly, attempting to rush down the stairs, but tripped. "TOHRU!" both men yelled. POOF! POOF! "Augh…" Tohru sighed, clutching her head. "EH? Sumimasen, Yuki! Kyo! I'm always doing this!" "It's ok Tohru…" Yuki stated. Kyo sat in silence. She reached over and picked them both up, cuddling them. "I love you both… So please, don't fight. Kyo, it wasn't Yuki's fault, he tried to save me from falling. I'm just a klutzy girl, that's all." Both animals were flushing, from being so close to Tohru's body. Yuki nuzzled to Tohru's body, but coughed as he touched her cold skin. "Tohru…you're body is freezing…" Kyo gasped slightly. "Ano?" Tohru asked. POOF! POOF! "AAUUGH!" she shrieked, twirling around.

"Done," two voices said. Tohru turned back around. "Ano…what time is it?" "Seven-thirty," Kyo replied. Tohru went into super-shock mode. "SUMIMASEN! DINNER! I--" "Ah! Do I hear my lovely flower! Is she awake?" The door opened, revealing a grinning Shigure and a worried-looking Hatori. "Shigure? HATORI?" Tohru yelped on the floor. "Well, Tohru-kun, since you did sprain your ankle, I thought I'd drop by and check on you. Yuki? Are you feeling ok?" Tohru looked at Yuki. _"Is he sick? Is he ok? Ugh, it's probably all my fault!"_ she cried in her mind. Yuki nodded at Hatori, then, when seeing Tohru's worried face, gave her a reassuring smile. She relaxed immediately. Hatori offered Tohru his hand and she took it, balancing on Hatori's strong arm to stand. "Tohru-kun, please sit here," Hatori instructed. "Hai." She sat, and he began to examine her ankle. Shigure ended up bringing food with him, so he took Yuki and Kyo into the kitchen to help him warm up the food.

"Tell me when it hurts," Hatori said as he applied slight pressure on different parts of Tohru's ankle. "Ow!" she squeaked when he hit the bruised part. Hatori smiled slightly, "I guess that hurt." Tohru smiled and nodded. After he bandaged her ankle, he helped her stand. Her lips parted as if she was about to say something but Hatori laid a finger on her lips to stop her. "I know what you're going to say and don't. You don't need to pay me, you know I'd come anyway if you were hurt. Well…that is…you know," he implied, flustered, while he… While he blushed? Well, this was rare. _"Hatori is blushing…"_ Tohru thought, making her smile. "Besides I had to check on Yuki," he said, quickly regaining his composure. "O, Hari! What are you doing with our innocent little flower?" Shigure sang as he busted through the kitchen door, holding a steaming plate of rice. He was followed by Kyo and Yuki, also holding food. Hatori blushed for mere seconds, then his features tensed and angered out of annoyance. "Baka…" he stated as he escorted Tohru to the dinner table.

After dinner, which Shigure added was much lower in skill and taste compared to Tohru's 'fine home-cooking', Hatori checked on Yuki. "I'm fine," Yuki sighed. "You were out in the soaking rain, I'm just checking up on you," Hatori said calmly. Yuki stifled a cough as Tohru came bounding in, carrying a tea tray. "Here," she smiled as she handed Yuki and Hatori a cup. "Arigatou, Tohru," Hatori spoke, taking a break from his check-ups. "Arigatou… Tohru, where is everyone?" Yuki asked. It was oddly quiet in the house, and since he was in his room, he wasn't able to tell where everyone was. "O, ano, Kyo went for a walk outside after he helped me regain my balance walking, and Shigure is watching TV in the living room." "Arigatou, Tohru," Yuki smiled. She nodded happily then remembered, "O! Yuki, I'm sorry for messing up your covers, so I have some clean ones here for you!" She walked out the door for a second and then came back, presenting clean sheets. "Well, on this note, I'll leave. Yuki, be careful and Tohru, I'm glad you can walk again," Hatori smiled slightly. "Hai, Kyo helped me, so I'm ok now!" Tohru bubbled. Hatori nodded, then Tohru guided him to the front door and watched him drive away.

Yuki had been getting the sheets off his bed when Tohru came back in. "Yuki? May I help you?" "Ano? If you want to…" "Ok!" she smiled, grabbing the clean sheets. "Let's flip the mattress," Tohru offered. Yuki nodded, so they pulled it up and shifted it on its side. When they had it where they wanted, Yuki was about to let go so it would fall in place when Tohru stated, "Oi, Yuki! Here's the booklet you were looking for a few days ago!" Tohru bent her head down by the springs and reached her arm down. It was open. Yuki blushed, "Wait, Tohru!" He let go of the mattress so he could stop her. It was too late when he remembered her head was in the way…

THOINK! "Anoooo…" Tohru mumbled under the mattress. "Tohru! cough Sumimasen! Hahaha! Are you ok?" She laughed under the mattress, then pushed it up. Yuki had been lifting it at the same time, so it toppled off the bed and on to Tohru. Yuki dove under the mattress. "I will save you my Princess!" Yuki acted dramatically. Tohru busted out laughing. A moaning could be heard under the mattress as their lips touched. Yuki's fingers ran though her hair while his other hand was placed firmly on her waist. Tohru had grabbed a pillow and shoved it in between their bodies, allowing Tohru to wrap her arms around Yuki without him transforming. They broke for a breath of air, but then their lips were back in action. Yuki had eased Tohru to the ground, kissing her. When her body hit the floor though, she flinched. Yuki immediately stopped. "Tohru?" She rolled away from him and at first, he was taken aback and distressed. He hadn't wanted her to get the wrong idea… _"Did I hurt you, Tohru? Was I going too fast? Sumimasen, sumimasen, Tohru! I--"_ His thoughts were interrupted by Tohru's giggling. "This stopped us!" she laughed. She was holding the booklet she had fetched from under the springs earlier.

"Ano, here, Yuki!" He gasped, then snatched it from her apologizing for his haste. "Ano, it's my journal. I write stories and poems and my thoughts. You know, random things…" Yuki blushed. Tohru only smiled at him. "I have one too! Mine is pink though, not blue." He looked up at her and returned her smile, glad she hadn't pushed the subject. They continued to fix Yuki's bed. Soon they were finished.

"Well, Tohru, now that we're done, you can go to sleep if you want. I think I will so if you'll excuse me…" He kissed her on the lips. "Ok…" Tohru sighed happily. "Goodnight Tohru!" "Goodnight, Yuki!" She headed down to her room, when she spotted Kyo coming up the stairs. "Kyo! How was your walk! O, by the way, arigatou. You helped me and now I can walk fine, arigatou for practicing with me." He smiled at her. "No prob." He began to walk off again. "Good-night nii-san," She chanced those words. He stopped. His heart stopped, skipped a beat. "Ano?" Tohru whispered as Kyo walked swiftly and quickly towards her. He embraced her in a hug and kissed her right near her mouth, but not on it. He was her nii-san after all, her luscious lips were only reserved for…

"_KUSO YUKI! WHY AM I SO UPSET TODAY! I HATE IT, DAMMIT!"_ he cried out to his mind, his heart. He grasped Tohru tighter, not wanting to let go of her. A tear ran down his cheek and onto Tohru's. POOF! A cat clung to her neck. Tohru was taken aback by this, but hugged him anyway. "I-I don't understand Kyo…is this all to do with Yuki? I-I-I really am a stupid girl Kyo, is this why you don't hang around with me as much?" She released the hug to wipe away a tear. _"Is this why you have closed the lid of memories that you and I strived to open! Why I am not near you…"_ Tohru sobbed. She petted Kyo on the back.

"Tohru…" he whispered weakly. POOF! He continued to hug her, no matter how hard Tohru blushed. "ANO, KYO!" she yelped, her hand touching his back. POOF! "Please…let's keep that bond we had…Kyo…please don't leave, I feel so disconnected to you…," Tohru sobbed to the cat on her lap. "I-I…Sumimasen, Tohru. I haven't gotten over the fact that…you and the nezumi…" he paused. "I understand," she whispered reassuringly as she took Kyo to his room. She kissed the cat on the forehead as she opened the door to his room. "…and Tohru? You can still call me nii-san…if you want…" She smiled. "Hai…" Then she walked to her room, changed, got under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

The sound of coughing awoke her from slumber. It was still dark out, she estimated it was around two in the morning. She groggily opened her door and walked to the door where the coughing was coming from. She opened the door and gasped, her eyes widening.

Oooo! Cliff-hanger? LOL. OWW! My head hurts so bad, I have major writers block so I dunno when the next chapter will be up. It'll definitely be up by Wednesday though. O, and by the way, I think Hana and Arisa tied for Kyo's someone. So who do you think Kyo should have? Arisa or Hana? Please answer even if you've already answered, lol. Sorry. Thank you!


	10. I Was Just Worried That He Would

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. Yukiru. Thank you. -

_All thoughts are italicized_

**Reviews: _(thank you, thank you, thank you! Lol, REVIEWS ROCK!)_**

**Aria's star: Ok, thanks for answering! I'm glad you liked it! Please continue to read! -**

**Kairen Goddess of the Night: LOL, thank you mucho! Ya…but I had to put a cliffhanger in…sry! Haha, wow…um, don't torture them TOO much, LOL. Yes, I'm going to put a little 'Yuki Diary' thing in the story somewhere. Thank you for replying to my question!**

**Silveryuki06:  Ya, Hatori blushes, LOL, yes… 'hot in here' HAHA. Okies, I see how everyone votes, thanks for answering the question! And did it seem rushed? I'm sorry if it did…but my head DID hurt and I had promised to get it in yesterday…so I guess it kinda was. I hope it was still an ok chapter though? And did you get my last message about the line in my other chapter?**

**Yoo-hoo luver.wlegs: Yes, mwahaha, cliff-hangers…Thanks for replying, and thanks for the compliment! -**

**Inuyashafaneva:  Yes, mwahahaha! Cliff-hanger o.o lol. Thank you! Keep reading!**

**Drifting soul: A new person! LOL YAY! Wow…lol, thank you for the compliments! - Please continue to read! **

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Ne Hey(sometimes can be used as "right")

Inudog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Let's Stay Together…Always _(Flashbacks are in this story, they will be in italics with no quotation marks)_

Chapter 10I Was Just Worried That He Might…

The sound of coughing awoke Tohru from her sleep. It was still dark out; she estimated it was around two in the morning. She groggily opened her door and walked to the door where the coughing was coming from. She opened the door and gasped, her eyes widening.

"YUKI!" she screamed, rushing into his room. Sohma Yuki lay strewn across his bed, his body shuddering with constant coughing. His head was off the bed, and the only thing that was keeping him on were the sheets entangled around his legs. "YUKI!" she yelled once again. His eyes remained closed, un-responding. She threw herself upon the bed, trying to lift his head back on the bed and fix the sheets. "YUKI! Tohru!" a voice sounded from the doorway. Tears stained Tohru's cheeks as she glanced at the sound. It was Shigure's voice, Kyo was right behind him. "Kyo! Call Hatori!" Shigure ordered as he ran into the room. "His inhaler, Tohru!" Shigure yelled at her. It startled her, Shigure yelling at her. She almost burst out in more tears at all the stress. "Hai," she weakly said back, as Shigure took over in comforting Yuki. She fumbled in the drawers for it, and then finally found it.

After he took his inhaler, he calmed down a bit, but still bursting into coughing fits from time to time. Shigure sighed. "Arigatou, Tohru," he grimaced sadly, "and sumimasen. I didn't mean to yell at you, he just hasn't had an attack this bad or serious in many years. I…I was just worried that he might... Sumimasen." Tohru wrapped her arms around the inu's arm, startling him slightly. Tohru let her tears flow on Shigure's arm, "Me too. Sumimasen. Yuki and I shouldn't have gone out; I should have paid more attention to the weather channel… I--" she sobbed. Shigure's brow creased in sadness as his other arm patted Tohru on the back reassuringly (not in a perverted way, LOL). "It's not your fault, precious flower. His condition is just like this. Please don't worry too much," he said softly, looking into her teary eyes. A tear ran down her cheek as she nodded. Shigure smiled slightly, wiping them away with his finger. "All better?" he smiled softy.

"Shigure, please contain your perverted ways. This is not the time," a monotone voice stated urgently. Tohru and Shigure immediately backed away in surprise and embarrassment. "O, ano, Hatori! So nice for you to drop by at this moment…" Shigure sighed playfully as the doctor went to Yuki. Kyo stood at the back of the room, looking on in the situation. _"Idiot…"_ he thought.

"I knew I should have given him something, but he said he was fine…" Hatori sighed as Yuki burst out in another coughing fit. His breaths were ragged and harsh. Tohru and Shigure stood on the opposite side of the bed as Hatori checked on him. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes. "Mmm…Ano? T-Tohru?" he asked weakly. Her eyes and face lit up. "Hai, Yuki, it's me!" she said happily, reaching for his hand. His hand was so cold…

_"Her hand is so warm…"_ Yuki thought. _"I may be sick, but people's hands aren't that warm…"_ "Tohru… Are you ok? Do you feel alright?" he whispered. Her eyes widened, "H-Hai, Yuki. Why do you a--" She never finished. Yuki broke out in another coughing fit, his coughs haggard and hard. "Yuki!" Tohru yelped, squeezing his hand tightly. "Yuki!" Hatori said alarmed. "Shigure, help me." Shigure moved closer to Yuki's bed. "Tohru…" the inu said softly and urgently. She moved understandingly, reluctantly letting go of his hand. Yuki's cry of pain as Hatori gave him a shot made Tohru's heart break. She became dizzy. _"Yuki…Yuki! YUKI!"_

Flashbacks spread across chocolate eyes. Flashbacks of laughter, smiling, and hugging. Flashbacks of kissing, her hands running through silver locks and other hands running through her own hair. Flashbacks of one certain silver-haired boy named Yuki, who was now lying, coughing harshly, across his bed on the new sheets that they had just put on.

_THOINK! "Anoooo…" Tohru mumbled under the mattress. "Tohru! cough Sumimasen! Hahaha! Are you ok?" She laughed under the mattress, then pushed it up. Yuki had been lifting it at the same time, so it toppled off the bed and on to Tohru. Yuki dove under the mattress. "I will save you my Princess!" Yuki acted dramatically. Tohru busted out laughing. A moaning could be heard under the mattress as their lips touched. Yuki's fingers ran though her hair while his other hand was placed firmly on her waist. Tohru had grabbed a pillow and shoved it in between their bodies, allowing Tohru to wrap her arms around Yuki without him transforming. They broke for a breath of air, but then their lips were back in action. Yuki had eased Tohru to the ground, kissing her._

_She tried to stand but her knees buckled, "Ah!" She splashed in the muddy rain water. "Tohru!" Yuki exclaimed. He laughed. "This is one mess right after the other, are you ok?" He leaned over her, concern in his purple eyes. Tohru blushed. He was so concerned he was almost on top of her. "Yuki! Your shirt! Your shirt will be ruined in the rain! It isn't even buttoned, you'll catch a cold!" He just smiled at her, shielding her from the rain. She sighed softly. She balanced herself up on her hands and kissed him. They parted after a few seconds. BOOM! "AUGH!" Tohru cried in super-shock mode. Yuki only laughed again. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it, but wasn't able to stand. "We'll have to call Hatori later," he commented. "But for now…"he stated, a lustful glint in his eye. "Eh!" Tohru asked. He grabbed her back and reached under her knees to hoist her up. "O, Yuki! No, I'm too heavy, I…" He gave her an its-ok look. She smiled, and rested her head against his chest._

"_He called me Tohru…" she thought, smiling. Tohru lifted her other hand, and brushed it through his silvery locks, blushing madly the whole time. She too, began to lean in closer, her heart pounding like crazy. Doki, doki, doki! The sound of two beating hearts was heard to the two teens. Yuki, ecstatic that Tohru seemed to feel the same way, blindly rushed the moment and kissed her as he entwined his fingers with hers. With his other hand, he placed it behind her neck, therefore bringing her too close. POOF!_

Tohru, tears running down her beautiful face, stumbled towards the wall. Kyo, sensing her distress, led her out of the room. "Iie! Nii-chan, wait!" she squeaked softly. "Oi…I heard that kuso nezumi…are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He felt her forehead and sighed. "You got so worked up about this that it seems you have a cold, or a fever… I'll go get the thermometer. It would be best for you to go to your room and--" "Iie! Kyo, I'll be fine… I…I just would like to stay here…" she beckoned to Yuki's closed bedroom door. Kyo resigned the subject. "Fine, I'll be right back." After seeing him leave, Tohru sighed. She slid her back down the wall, holding her knees and burying her face in them. _"I hope he's ok…"_ she sobbed. Her silent sobbing floated her off to peaceful slumber.

Did you like it? Do you know what the finishing word is for the chapter title? DIE. Mwahaha, THE DRAMA! LOL, jk! I can't believe I finished…but now I'm PUMPED! LOL! I'll start the next chapter tomorrow, and SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE IF YOU HAVE A KYO SOMEONE INPUT! HANA OR ARISA! Mucho thanks to people who have answered, for people who haven't… grrrr! LOL, JK! Well, hope you enjoyed!


	11. Let's Stay TogetherAlways

_I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters_

This is my first fan fiction, so I'm very excited. If you have any tips, suggestions, or questions, please review or email me. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is accepted. Yukiru. Thank you. -

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**Reviews: _(thank you, thank you, thank you! Lol, REVIEWS ROCK!)_**

**Aria's star: I didn't notice that that chapter was also a cliffhanger…Sorry! Haha! I would never kill Yuki…LOL. Thanks!**

**Kairen Goddess of the Night: I'll never kill Yuki, lol, don't hurt me. Haha, wow…ouches for you, but you get mucho better right? -? Anyway, I'M SORRY FOR ASKING THE QUESTION OVER AND OVER AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT! LOL! Thanks for reading!**

**Silveryuki06:  0.0…hands you a tissue, LOL. Ya, Shigure sweetness 3! BUT I still 3 Yuki! Haha, thanks for the compliment. O, and I trust you, I was just wondering if you had gotten the message cuz I want you to post! LOL**

**Inuyashafaneva:  LOL. They'll be ok…-**

**Maidenofthemist89: Heck yes, sugar! Hahaha! Sorry about the cliff-hanger, mwahaha! O, are you talking about when Hatori blushed? That was just a small thing. Nothing will get in the way of Yuki and Tohru's relationship! - I'm glad you liked!**

**Flute4ever330: Haha, yes cliff-hangers are evil! I have updated!**

**Anne Cwa: I'm trying not o make Kyo rejected, lol…I;m working on it. Thanks!**

**BbyFlipghurl: Thank you! I'm glad the translations are useful and not just taking up space…lol.**

**DigiChar: Thanks mucho! I updated! -, lol**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Ne Hey(sometimes can be used as "right")

Inudog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 11Let's Stay Together…Always

Tohru murmured in her sleep; murmured in the dream that she was having of a person she missed dearly. "Mom…"

_"Tohru! sigh Tohruu…" "Hmm? M-M-Mom?" "Hai. Tohru, remember what I told you? Be strong, Tohru. Be yourself?" "Hai! Hai, Mom, I remember!" "Don't take that lightly, Tohru." "Eh? Iie, Mom, I take everything you say to heart." Her mother smiled, her sunset-orange hair waving in the wind. "That boy in there, the one you love. He's ok now." "Really! Mom, let me go speak to him. L-Let…let me go to Yuki…" she sobbed happily. Her mother sighed and hugged her daughter reassuringly. "O, Mom! Shigure was worried that he might die! I-I was so scared…" "O, Tohru, Tohru, Tohru! Please listen to these words, my sweet daughter. Be strong. Strong not only for yourself, but for others around you, too. It's ok to cry once and a while though, so don't suck it all in, but right now, you need to step into that room and be strong for Yuki." Tohru smiled and nuzzled against her mother. "Arigatou, mom. I-I miss you." Kyoko kissed Tohru's forehead, "So do I, so do I, Tohru." Tohru…Tohru…_

"Tohru! Tohru?" "Hmm, ano?" Her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes, but she saw someone's face. Orange hair, could it be? "Mom?" Tohru exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the person. "OI! TOHRU?" Whoever it was caught her sides before she could hug the person. "Oi, onigiri! Are you all right? Ano…it's Kyo-nii-chan!" Her eyes refocused and she saw that it was indeed Kyo, not her mother. "Ah…sumimasen, nii-chan." She sighed. "Oi…do you…do you feel better?" he asked softly and caringly. Tohru stared up into his amber eyes. "H-Hai…"

"Well, your fever is almost gone. I hope you feel better. How's your ankle?" Tohru gasped slightly. She had never seen such a caring side of Kyo. She looked to the side so she wouldn't be staring at him. In her vision, she saw…fluffy pink covers? "M-M-My room?" "O, hai…I brought you in here. It was easier to take care of you in here." It was then that Tohru noticed the wet towel on her forehead, and the tea by her bedside. _"Did he carry me to my room? He-He's been taking care of me this whole time! He--"_ she sobbed. "AH! Tohru, don't cry! You have to be strong! Come on!" he yelled, flushing. She stopped and looked up. Those were her mother's words….

_"O, Tohru, Tohru, Tohru! Please listen to these words, my sweet daughter. Be strong. Strong not only for yourself, but for others around you, too. It's ok to cry once and a while though, so don't suck it all in, but right now, you need to step into that room and be strong for Yuki."_

…_right now, you need to step into that room and be strong for Yuki_

"Iie! Yuki?" she yelped suddenly, the cold towel falling off her head. "Kyo! Is he ok? What happened? M-My mom said…well, it was a dream, but she said that he was ok, ano, is he!" she rushed out. "He's ok…Yuki will be ok," he said. "Kyo, I have to go see him." "Hai…"

The door creaked as Tohru opened it. Inside, Hatori sat at Yuki's desk and Yuki was asleep in the bed. She tip-toed over to where Hatori was. "Hatori?" she asked. She smiled. He was sleeping; his arm was holding a pencil and his head rested on his hand. Tohru remembered when they were back at the lake house. Hatori had fallen asleep on the couch and she had gone to get blankets for him. He must have had a hard night…. Tohru blushed from staring at him. _"Oops!"_

She walked over to Yuki's bed. His hair was tangled and his skin tone was pale, but his breathing sounded much better. "O, Yuki…" she sighed. She sat on the bed and brushed his silvery locks away from his face. _"I was just worried that he might…" Shigure had sighed._ Tohru held in her tears as they threatened to spill. "Mmm…" "Yuki?" she asked hopefully. His eyelids creased, and then slowly they revealed violet orbs. Tohru almost cried out in joy. "Yuki!" she whispered happily, grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly. "T-Tohru!" he exclaimed softly and happily, his voice croaky from coughing so much.

"Hatori says I'll get better soon, Tohru. Then…then we can go check on the Secret Base together." Tohru's eye's lit up. "Hai, Yuki! I'd be very happy to go to the Secret Base with you!" "Good, Tohru," he whispered. His eyes closed. Tohru sat with him for a while, just gazing at him. Then she started to leave. As she got up she noticed her hand was still holding Yuki's. She began to let go but was stopped when Yuki whispered, "Please stay with me…" Tohru lit up inside. "Okay," she whispered happily as she got on the bed again and laid down beside him. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek. In his sleep, he smiled. She closed her eyes beside him. _"Yes, Yuki. Let's stay together…always…"_

Um…I was writing the story and…well…should this be the ending? LOL, or is it a cliffhanger ending? Do you want me to continue or is it sweet enough? Hahaha…um…cause I never paired Kyo…but I could write a sequel, lol. I'm sorry, thank you all for reading and please review and tell me if you would like me to continue. I might make a sequel to this if I get enough people wanting me to continue. If this is it though, thank you! Please look forward to other stories by me! I love you all! LOL, and thank you SO much for reading. I hope you will continue to read my other stories.

3 3, 3xThreat


	12. CELEBRATE, CUZ THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL

WOW, It did not take me long to decide that I am definitely making a sequel! LOL! The sequel will be called Let's Stay Together Always (the last words spoken in my first fic! Ah…the symbolism, LOL!). Anyway, THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH! And I'm sad to say that the chapters will not update almost every day anymore…I have to learn music for a touring group in a week x.x, and then we have to learn the choregraphy…then school starts and I wont have lots of time…but…I'll try! I will DEFINITELY update every week though. Remember to look out for the sequel! Let's Stay Together Always!

Here are all the people that have encouraged me to continue the story, and for all those who didn't review but read thank you too!

Aria's star

Kairen Goddess of the Night

Silveryuki06

Inuyashafaneva

Maidenofthemist89

Flute4ever330

Anne Cwa

BbyFlipghurl

DigiChar

Anime59

Mist's Child

Luna Eesha

Yoo-hoo luver w.legs

Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan

KagomeGirl21

Drifting soul

Reviews: _(thank you, 3 3!)_

Aria's star: Thank you soo much! I think your story is kawaii too! -

Silveryuki06:  Please don't kill me…LOL. Thank you for the compliments and if you need another tissue I have a box right here waves in your face, LOL! Thankies times 40, lol, and hey, u updated! -

Maidenofthemist89: Um…Hatori got there fast bcuz he…he…FLEW! Omg, lol, jk! Um, Kyo will b happy in the sequel, lol, and Yuki all better. PLEASE don't make me watch those shows and eat that! 0.0 (curls up in a ball and rocks back and forth) Welp, thankies! -

Anne Cwa: Scary..haha, jk! Yes, I hope you'll like the sequel!

DigiChar: I will make the sequel, thanks!

Luna Eesha: Ya, I was planning on involving Akito in this story…but…I thought, hey…cute ending…but I like the older idea, iz it k if I might do that? I'll have to think about it, but I'm definitely putting Akito in the sequel; thank you so much!

I won't cry…lol, the story WILL continue! - 3 3!


End file.
